


And besides, the wench is dead

by Petra



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-21
Updated: 2005-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby girl, named Carrie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And besides, the wench is dead

**Author's Note:**

> Robin, F. Miller (1986); Spoilers for War Games.

Tim knows he has no right to look into this database.

He also knows that Bruce did this search, maybe the first night, maybe the first one when it occurred to him to care. Steph's last night.

Tim enters the information he knows, from that night when Steph clung to his hand, saying, "Robin," not "Tim." That was before -- everything.

Baby girl, named Carrie by her adoptive parents, Mr. and Mrs. Kelly of -- he makes a note of the address. The girl already has a guardian Bat. Maybe her guardian Robin will be able to keep her safe from him.


End file.
